A fatherly interest
by sarahbelikovcullen
Summary: Bella, Edward and Carlisle all get an unexpected pleasure following an argument...BIG FAT LEMON


**Hi everyone, this story has been floating around my head for ages and began begging me to get it down so here I go.**

**_**Hope you enjoy**_**

"That's it I've had enough of this fucking shit! I'm sick of hearing you nagging at me constantly to get things done in this fucking house and complaining every time I go out with Emmett and Jazz!"

"Oh go on then blame all he shit that's been happening on me. I work all the fucking hours that I can in that godamn hospital trying to earn enough so that we can try and make this fucking house begin to look like a home! I work longer fucking hours than you so is it really too much to ask that you use some of the money to begin doing that instead of pissing it up against the bastard wall!"

"Do you know what Bella, Fuck off! I'm going out you can do whatever the fuck you like with it."

"Oh that's right run away as normal!"

Edward stormed out of the house his normally handsome face red and contorted with rage. All he and i had been doing lately was arguing and I knew that he knew why but I also knew that he was too fucking stubborn to admit that I was right.

I began to walk around the house that we had purchased just six short months ago. It had been a shell when we had first got it but little by little we had begun to make it into a home that we could hopefully spend years enjoying.

All of that seemed to be in jeopardy though at the minute, was I really asking too much of Edward? I knew that he worked hard as a teacher in a downtown school and that sometimes some of the situations that he found himself in caused him distress but I worked just as fucking hard as a paediatric nurse and faced some of the most heart-breaking situations but I didn't feel the need to go out and get pissed every night to cope with it. Was it too much of me to ask for him to start on doing the things that were needed? Obviously so!

I was up in the master bedroom when I heard the knock and the sound of the front door opening, presuming it to be Alice I didn't think twice as I began to strip out of my work uniform.

"I'm up in the bedroom. Edward isn't here; we've just had a huge argument again."

"What have you been arguing about?"

I dropped the top that I was about to put on to the floor in shock when I heard Carlisle speak just inside the bedroom door, id had my back to the door and my eyes closed so I didn't even see his reflection in the mirrored wardrobe doors. I opened my eyes and quickly bent down to retrieve my top but not before I saw the look of naked lust on his face as he took in my bare breasts reflected back from the mirror to where he was stood.

Slipping the tank top over my head I composed myself before turning to face Carlisle. I was unsure of what to make of the look that I had clearly seen cross his face. Yes he was Edwards's father but by God he was a good looking fuckable man in his own right with flaxen blonde hair and piercing blue eyes.

"Oh! Erm, we have been arguing over Edwards's inability to do anything around the house. I don't ask for much really just little things that need attention like the drawer in the wardrobe that has been sticking for weeks and the main bathroom door, the lock keeps sticking. Alice has been locked in there three times already this week but he'd rather go out and get pissed than do anything about it."

"That's not right at all, you both work hard and should both be equally responsible for doing things around the house. Would you like me to talk to him about it and see if I can be of any help?"

"Thanks for the offer Carlisle but it's not just that, things between us just haven't been right for weeks, he hasn't been near me in over four weeks and I don't think that he would feel comfortable discussing any of that with you."

"Bella when you say that he hasn't been near you in weeks do you mean sexually?"

My face flamed red with embarrassment and sudden arousal as I realised that I had told him something so intensely personal yet talking about sex in anyway was enough to flood my nether regions.

"Shit! Please forget that I said that Carlisle. I really shouldn't have mentioned it all."

"Don't panic Bella I'll take it to the grave with me. Now do you want me to have a look at this

drawer for you whilst I'm here?"

"Are you sure you wouldn't mind? It's been driving me insane for weeks."

"Not at all, I wouldn't have offered if I did. Show me which one has been sticking."

I was glad of a reason to turn away from Carlisle's penetrate eyes. I was beginning to have thoughts and fantasies about him that were wholly inappropriate and that I would be ashamed to admit to even Alice and Rose.

Opening the mirrored door I bent over to show Carlisle where the offending drawer was. I was so engrossed in what I was doing that I didn't hear him move until he was stood right behind me. He lent up against me and rubbed his body up against mine. I could feel his erection pressing against my ass and could top a quiet moan escaping me. Hearing my moan he ground against me and there was no way that I could think that it had been accidental. A hiss slid passed his lips.

"I want to fuck you Bella. I have done for months; if you don't want this and want me to stop and leave you need to tell me now."

Instead of answering him with words I pushed back against him. My pyjamas were soaked through with the moisture that had flooded from me at his words. After not having any attention paid to me for so long I was now horny enough to hump the chair leg if it looked inviting enough. The fire that had started slowly in my pussy now began to burn out of control.

I stood up straight so that I was pressed flush against him; his impressive dick was nestled between my still clothed ass cheeks. What I did next surprised me as I had never been particularly aggressive or dominant when it came to sex but today I knew what I wanted and I was going to get it. I caught hold of his open hand and placed it on my breast my hardened nipple pushed against his palm eager for his touch.

"Fuck me Carlisle. I want you to fuck me."

I felt Carlisle's groan vibrate up my back as his lips latched onto the sensitive skin at the juncture between my shoulder and neck. His other hand came round and began kneading my other breast through my top using his finger and thumb to play with my nipple making it pebble into a hard sensitive nub.

"This isn't going to be gentle Bella. I'm going to fuck you so hard that you forget your own name and can only scream mine."

He skimmed his hands over my breast and down my stomach, causing the muscles to contract in desire. Grasping the hem of my top he swiftly pulled it above my head. I moaned as the cool air hit my heated skin.

"I think Bella that you are wearing far too many clothes."

I pulled away from him slightly to grant him better access. His hands were soft and smooth as they ghosted over my hips and down my thighs coming to rest on my knees. Dropping to the floor Carlisle pushed my knees apart and thrust his nose into the juncture of my thighs.

"Fuck Bella I can smell how much you want me and I can't wait to taste you."

He pulled back and removed my yoga pant groaning as he saw that I wasn't wearing any underwear. He knelt down and placed my foot on his shoulder, with soft, wet open mouthed kisses he began to work his way up my leg to my now dripping wet pussy.

"Please Carlisle." I almost begged as he took his time in getting to wear I needed his mouth the most. I could feel my pussy begin to throb in anticipation of his mouth.

"Please what Bella?" he asked with a smirk.

"Fuck me with your mouth, I need to feel you."

With a groan at my words he grabbed my hips to steady me and buried his face in my dripping wet pussy. His tongue darted out and flicked my clit causing the muscles low down in my stomach to clench and a long low moan to escape my parted lips. Using the fingers from one hand he spread my pussy lips apart and used the flat of his tongue against my entrance before pushing it deep inside me. I never would have imagined that just a man's tongue could you into jelly until I felt his moving in and out of me and occasionally flicking at my clit.

"Bella I have to fuck you, I love how you taste but I want you to cum on my cock and not on my tongue."

He stood and quickly removed his sweater, his chest was muscular and well defined, no hair marked it and the pale skin was soft to the touch. Fine baby hair circled his naval and led a trail down his stomach beyond the waistband of his jeans. My mouth began to water as he unsnapped the button and pulled down the zip.

I turned to face him just as his jeans and boxer briefs dropped to the floor, my mouth went dry and the blood in my veins began to boil with lust at the sight of him in all his naked glory.

I leant forward and ran my tongue across his collarbone. He had a slightly salty and tangy taste to his skin that I could very easily become addicted to. I ran my hands over his smooth chest enjoying the feeling of his satin skin under my palms, his breath hissed through his clenched teeth as i grazed his nipples with my finger nails.

"I want to taste you now. I want to know what your cock feels like in my mouth."

I ran my fingers through the tangle of course blonde hair in which Carlisle's thick dick was nestled, I had thought that Edwards cock was huge but Carlisle's surpassed it easily in length yet it wasn't as thick as Edwards but still the fucker was going to hit my throat when he finally fucked me with it.

I ran my tongue from the base right up the length enjoying the feel of the hard shaft underneath my tongue, the taste of him tangy and sour on my taste buds. I took the head into my mouth and savoured the flavour of him revelling in the guttural moans and groans that were spewing involuntary from his mouth. I slid my lips down his length trying to take in as much as possible I ran my tongue around the tip and over the head and used my teeth to create some friction as I worked his dick from the base to the tip and back again. With a deep groan Carlisle pulled out of my mouth and took a step back.

"Fuck Bella, as good as your mouth feels around my cock I want to get inside your pussy, right now."

He lifted me into standing position and spun me round so that I was facing my dressing table. He gently pushed me down until I was bent over with my ass in the air and my elbows resting on the unit. Standing behind me he gripped my hips and slammed into me. I cried out in shock and pleasure as he buried himself deep inside me. Pulling almost all the way out he slammed back in again hard.

"OH MY GOD!" I screamed as he continued to pound into me. "Harder, oh please fuck me harder."

"What do you want Bella? Harder? Faster? Deeper?"

"I want it all. I want you to fuck me harder than I've ever been."

At my words he picked up his pace slamming into me again and again, I could see us reflected in the mirrored doors and focused on the sight of Carlisle's purple cock pulling out and thrusting back into me. Lifting my upper body slightly gave him a new angle and out combined moans and animalistic grunts vibrated through my body.

Closing my eyes I began to match him thrust for thrust, our hips moving together to achieve the maximum pleasure. I could feel the familiar tightening in the pit of my stomach that signalled that my orgasm was close; my breath came out in pants and gasps as he pounded me closer and closer.

I opened my eyes and once again looked in the mirror knowing that watching us would send me flying off the edge only to have my gaze meet a pair of emerald green eyes. I gasped out loud, as angry as I was with Edward I didn't want to hurt him like this.

"What the fuck is going on?"

Carlisle stilled inside me at Edwards voice and turned his head to look at his son, a smug smile on his face.

"What does it look like?" He asked, totally unapologetic. "Now are you going to stand there and watch whilst I fuck your wife or are you going to come and join us?"

I watched in amazement as Edward looked at me and then back at Carlisle before returning his gaze to me. He must have seen the look of excitement on my face as he slowly began to unbutton his shirt. I had read before about a woman having a father and son together and I must admit that the thought of them together was the biggest turn on. I groaned as He removed his trousers and briefs revealing his huge erect cock to me.

As Edward began to walk over towards us, Carlisle pulled out of me. We both moaned from the loss of contact even, he reached for my hand and began pulled me over to the king sized bed that dominated the room.

"Bella get on your knees. I'm going to fuck your beautiful tight pussy whilst Edwards fucks your delectable, dirty little mouth."

I knelt on the bed and felt Carlisle position himself behind me. The head of his cock was nudging my entrance and I wanted to kneel back and thrust against him until he was once again inside me. I watched as Edward came and knelt in front of me, his cock as hard as steel and begging to have my lips wrapped around it. They thrust into me together and all three of us gave a moan at the sensations that were buzzing through our bodies.

Carlisle began slamming into me again; his hips pistoning so that his cock was thrusting in and out faster than ever, with each thrust forward I took Edward deeper into my warm wet mouth. I knew just what would send him into oblivion and raising one hand gently cupped his balls while using my teeth to scrape all the way down his cock.

Grunts and groans filled the air as I was fucked hard by both of them, the rhythm that we had established meant that we all got optimum pleasure and I groaned each time Carlisle thrust in hard which in turned made Edward groan as the sensation vibrated up his cock. The tightening in my stomach intensified and I began to thrust back against Carlisle but before I could fall of the edge his thrusts became erratic and with one final slam slam he came deep inside me with a roar.

"Fuck Bella! Fuck Fuck!"

Edward ceased his fucking of my mouth and I groaned in disappointment as Carlisle withdrew from my pussy. I had been so close and felt robbed of my pleasure, I was about to stand up when I felt hands on my back and Edward pushed into me, his girth making sure that I felt every ridge of his cock.

"Oh no you don't. I'm going to fuck you until you scream and cum for me and me only."

My pussy clenched with need at his words. Sex with Edward when he was angry was rough and brutal, nothing at all like our gentle lovemaking, yet it was when it was fast and rough like this that my orgasms rocked me to the core.

Edward continued to thrust inside me swivelling his hips as he did so ensuring that he hit that magical little spot inside me that was guaranteed to send me rocketing towards the sky.

"This is what you wanted isn't it? You wanted to be fucked hard and fast?"

I whimpered in response unable to form any kind of coherent answer, I could feel my orgasm approaching fast and moaned with want, needing something more. As if reading my mind Carlisle sat down at the side of me, his long nimble fingers danced over my hips and down to my pussy where he began to circle my clit with light pressure.

"Oh fuck please don't stop, so close."

My legs began to shake as Edwards thrusts got faster and deeper and his grunts became feral. I knew that he was close and I wanted to draw the pleasure out for both of us. Carlisle increased the pressure on my clit and my moans became louder and longer. All of a sudden he pinched it between his thumb and finger and I fell apart screaming Edwards name as I came. I was vaguely aware of Edward coming and could feel him pulsing and twitching inside me.

Edward withdrew from my still throbbing body and the three of us looked at each other in stunned silence.

"Well." Carlisle said breaking the silence. "That was an unexpected pleasure."

I couldn't help but laugh at the expression on Edwards face before it relaxed into one of amusement. I looked at them both and smiled and knew that this was something I would want to repeat,

**_**Well I hope that you enjoyed that. Please leave a review as they really do make all the difference in the world to a writer**_**


End file.
